


The Most Obvious Unstealthy Thief of Hearts

by Remember When (scribblemyname), WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Daily Fiction Challenge 2019 [12]
Category: K (Anime), K: Lost Small World (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko wasn't exactly hiding his heart.





	The Most Obvious Unstealthy Thief of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of stealing hearts

Fushimi Saruhiko wasn't exactly hiding his heart, so much as he'd shelved it a long time ago as not particularly useful to him. There was always far too much pain involved with feeling things for as long as he could remember.

Then Misaki came, poking and prodding and asking a million stupid questions with that glowing look on his face as he pronounced Saruhiko amazing.

It was stupid how it made his heart beat, how every time Misaki came around, Saruhiko _felt_ so much, he was practically vibrating with it.

Without stealth or skill, Misaki stole his heart.


End file.
